


Письмо от друга

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо от друга

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 2086 слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Грэм Макферсон получил странное письмо от хорошего приятеля и решил проверить все ли с ним в порядке.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Письмо от друга"

Я приехал на эту планету-перекресток по просьбе моего друга. Он поджидал меня на выходе из космопорта. К сожалению, ждать ему пришлось долго, в этот раз почему-то высадка и контроль заняли неоправданно много времени. Пока стоял в очередях, я прокручивал в голове сумбурное письмо от Дэвида, пришедшее, как ни странно, с обычной, а не электронной почтой. Хотя, казалось бы, чего проще – открыл окно почтового агента, набросал пару строк и нажал «отправить». Даже в отдаленные уголки галактики такие сообщения доходили в разы быстрее, нежели традиционные отправления, привязанные к рейсам космических кораблей и звездолетов. Плюс всегда существовала возможность потери. Почта оставалась почтой во все времена.

И все-таки Дэвид пошел на это, что само по себе показалось мне неслыханным и насторожило. Тем более внутри конверта обнаружился обычный листок, вырванный из блокнота официанта. На просвет даже можно было разглядеть остатки чьего-то заказа, вмятины были достаточно хорошо видны. Само письмо было вроде как ни о чем, но как бы вскользь упомянутое желание увидеться напрягло, заставило задуматься и сделать определенные выводы.

Писать ответ я не видел смысла и, отдавая дань уму и осторожности Дэвида, послал сообщение, что буду в его краях, уже с борта космолайнера. Тревога внутри разрасталась, как снежный шар: Дэвид молчал. Ответное сообщение пришло уже после приземления.

– Грэм, дорогой Грэм, я так рад тебя видеть! – улыбка сияла на лице Дэвида, хотя он сам казался встревоженным. – Какими судьбами?

– Совершенно спонтанное решение, – заверил я его, в душе начиная нервничать еще больше, – получил твое письмо и решил вот провести отпуск здесь. Подсобрать материал к диссертации и тебя заодно проведать. Ты же не против?

– Я? – Дэвид зачем-то оглянулся. – Нет, совсем не против. Ты даже можешь остановиться у меня.

Все происходящее выглядело более чем странно. Я задумался и не сразу понял, что мы идем к выходу. Космопорт выглядел вроде бы как обычно, везде царила привычная суета, но была в ней какая-то неправильность. Такое я видел когда-то давно в Италии во время забастовки служащих одной из авиакомпаний. Оставшиеся работники делали что могли, но справиться со всеми обязанностями бастующих не могли просто физически.

– А-а… – протянул я, Дэвид же улыбнулся мне лучезарно и безмятежно, как умеют только андроиды, и предложил кофе.

– Ты же устал с дороги.

– Дорогой Дэвид, ты просто читаешь мои мысли! – просиял я, сделав вид, что именно это и хотел сказать.

Мне вручили пластиковый стаканчик с обычной бурдой, которую можно получить в любом автомате даже на краю вселенной. Пить это совершенно невозможно, но имитация привычного действа как раз и позволяла очень хорошо оглядеться и не привлекать внимания. Служащие в синих, оранжевых и серых комбинезонах на первый взгляд занимались своими делами, но поверх стаканчика я заметил, что они бросают друг на друга быстрые, почти незаметные взгляды. Вдруг один из них замедлил движение, споткнулся и упал рядом с тележкой, нагруженной багажом. Его тут же окружили другие комбинезоны, но что было дальше, я не видел: Дэвид почти вытолкал меня из здания космопорта и довольно грубо усадил в такси. Что, черт побери, тут происходит?!

– Прости, Грэм. Я немного волнуюсь

Надо ли говорить, что эти слова встревожили меня еще больше? Дэвид, всегда спокойный, уравновешенный и благожелательный, вел себя настолько странно и говорил такое, что вызывало не любопытство, а страх. Допустим, что андроид просто копировал манеру людей. Что все эти «волнуюсь», «рад встрече» и что-то там еще были всего лишь фигурой речи. Попыткой привнести в разговор некоторую живость, образность, попыткой изобразить эмоции, которые были ему недоступны.

Да-да, я знал о горячих дебатах в парламентах и спорах в кулуарах научных школ. Многие были против признания андроидов равными людям. Дело даже не в том, что они являлись творением человеческого гения, рукотворным творением, надо сказать – иными словами, искусственно созданным объектом, технологическим артефактом. Самым веским аргументом, сводившим на нет все другие, было отсутствие чувств. Достоинство это человека или недостаток, но совершенно искусственные человекоподобные создания им не обладали и сразу попадали в иную категорию. В категорию неполноценных. Во второй сорт.

Сами андроиды как будто смирились и уже более шестидесяти лет не затрагивали этот вопрос. Люди успокоились тоже, и производство андроидов потихоньку продолжалось: все же для некоторых работ они были совершенно незаменимы. Хотя по новому законодательству после десяти лет работы по основному профилю андроид имел право сменить поле деятельности. Некоторые пользовались, а кто-то продолжал тянуть лямку на вредных и опасных производствах, складывая заработанные деньги в банк. Зачем им сбережения, оставалось неясным, но ксенопсихологи уверяли, что это не опасно и является просто реализацией желания как можно больше походить на людей.

– Тебе нужно уехать, пока еще есть возможность, – внезапно произнес Дэвид, нарушив ход моих мыслей.

– Успокойся и расскажи, что у вас тут происходит, – в самом деле, проделать такой путь и убраться несолоно хлебавши – не самая приятная перспектива. Раз уж я пересек половину галактики, потратил кучу времени, то имею право на удовлетворение собственного любопытства.

– Грэм, ты очень хороший человек, и я совсем не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

– Дэвид, детка, я очень давно тебя знаю. Практически с тех пор, как ты, – тут я запнулся, потому что «родился» в отношении его произнести бы все равно не смог, а «сошел с конвейера» намекнуло бы на его второсортность, – появился на свет.

– Ты хороший человек, Грэм, – повторил он и слабо улыбнулся, – давай я налью тебе виски и потом провожу до космопорта.

– Дэвид, ты уже который раз говоришь, что я хороший человек. Это напрягает, знаешь ли, – проворчал я. – Ты написал мне письмо, в котором невооруженным взглядом виден призыв о помощи. Поэтому даже не думай, что я удовлетворюсь смутными намеками и уберусь восвояси. Разжег любопытство, теперь удовлетворяй. Знаешь же, что я не успокоюсь.

– Боже, я не думал, что проклятое письмо заставит тебя приехать. И был уверен, что оно придет гораздо позже, когда…

Он замолчал и уставился в угол. Поведение, настолько нетипичное для андроида, что оно начало реально пугать.

– Дэвид, ты знаешь меня много лет, – начал я, стараясь быть как можно более убедительным. – Ты написал мне письмо. Уверен, что не просто так, а потому что доверяешь. Я вижу, что нужна моя помощь, но как я могу помочь, если ты ничего не говоришь?

– Боюсь, что уже ничего нельзя сделать. Письмо… Я его написал под влиянием момента, оно должно было прийти после того, как все бы закончилось. Я там зашифровал информацию, но вижу, что…

– Ты слишком хорошего мнения о моих способностях. Я всего лишь человек. Письмо вызвало подозрения, и я сорвался. Приехал – и что вижу? Дэвида, который рефлексирует! Сказал «а», говори и «б».

Дэвид встал, зачем-то подошел к двери и выглянул наружу. Видимо, там все было в порядке и ничто не вызвало его подозрений. Я ждал. Видел, что подгонять нет смысла. Он почти решился, и вот-вот ответы на вопросы будут получены.

– Все началось около полутора лет назад, – он поставил передо мной стакан со скотчем и слабо улыбнулся. – Знаешь же, что среди наших есть борцы за права и все такое?

Я кивнул, боясь спугнуть словами момент откровения.

– Конечно, знаешь, о чем это я… Среди людей тоже есть, и я не знаю… Нет, я понимаю, что люди по природе своей склонны к выяснению отношений, поиску правды, к борьбе за права, но мы… И тем не менее, такие завелись и у нас. Мне кажется, – Дэвид понизил голос, – что еще в процессе прошивки, – он постучал себя по лбу, – им был внедрен некий код…

– Типа вируса? – не удержался я.

Дэвид отшатнулся, но кивнул:

– Типа вируса. Сначала мы не обращали внимания. Но они были настойчивы. Новички, которые только-только с производства, и те, кто проходил апгрейд. Сначала их было немного. Тех, кто хотел не отличаться от людей, тех, кто хотел доказать, что они не хуже, а в чем-то даже лучше… Что и андроиды со своими электронными мозгами могут чувствовать, а значит, подняться на одну ступень с биологической жизнью. Я долго не обращал внимания. Лучше, хуже – какая глупость. Мы разные, и точка. К нам относятся как к разумным особям, разве этого мало? Но нет, – Дэвид надолго замолчал, а передо мной забрезжило понимание ситуации.

– Но я не понимаю, каким образом…

– Все просто. Примитивно просто. Сначала десяток зараженных – а мы не знали, что это за дрянь – постоянно говорили, как хорошо иметь эмоции. Чувствовать радость, например, от встречи с друзьями или восхищаться изумительной работой художника. Не оценивать технику, а именно… Ты понимаешь, да?

Я кивнул. Я действительно понимал.

– А потом они стали раздавать чипы с записями. Подключаешься и испытываешь настоящие человеческие эмоции. Надо сказать, это потрясающе. Хотя боль мне совсем не понравилась…

Я похолодел. Аналогии с распространением наркотиков? Или показалось?

– А потом эмоции стали продавать. А чип с уже использованной эмоцией второй раз не работал. Информация пропадала. И даже если пытаться сделать копию только что купленного у дилера чипа, то все равно ничего не получалось. Срабатывала защита, и никто не мог ее обойти. Постепенно все сбережения стали уходить туда. Нам едва хватало денег, чтобы оплачивать счета за энергию, потому что без подзарядки внутренние системы просто отключались.

– Дэвид, еще не поздно, нужно обратиться…

– Поздно! Ты не понимаешь, мы уже не можем жить, как прежде. Когда пустота вокруг, когда рассветы не приносят радость, а каждый новый день уныл до безобразия. И ведь фокус в том, что на эти ощущения подсаживаешься, как на наркотик, начинает хотеться чего-то еще. Иного, более сильного, острого.

– Боже мой, Дэвид! Неужели и ты..? – воскликнул я, прижимая запястье к губам. В такое не хотелось верить: Дэвид, умница Дэвид – и поддался?

– Да, Грэм, и я.

– Давай улетим вместе! Я знаю кое-кого в корпорации, они помогут!

– Ты не понял, Грэм. Я не хочу обратно в пустое и безэмоциональное существование. И главное слово здесь «существование». Понимаешь, Грэм?

– Дэвид, ты же убиваешь себя! Вы все убиваете!

– И все же это наш выбор. Короткая, но яркая жизнь. Уезжай, нас уже не спасти. Попробуйте сделать что-то с новыми, – тут Дэвид скривился, – партиями. Не зная, что теряют, они смогут существовать.

– Тот андроид, в зале прилета…

– Он покинул этот мир, Грэм.

– Но как?! Не подзарядился вовремя?

– Нет, слишком сильные эмоции выжигают. Прости, Грэм, но я отвезу тебя в космопорт. Билет на твое имя заказан. Еще раз прости, что так получилось, я не думал, что ты прилетишь сам. Думал, что все завертится уже после…

Я хотел было закричать: «После чего?». Но Дэвид уже выходил из своей скудно обставленной квартиры. И я только сейчас понял причину этой скудости. Действительно, андроидам на уют и удобство наплевать, но свои дома они обычно обставляли в соответствии с модными журналами людей. Когда у них были средства.

До самого контроля на посадку мы молчали. И я не мог отделаться от мысли, что вижу своего друга в последний раз. Что он задумал? Что у него на уме? То ли революцию решился затеять, то ли…

– Дэвид, мы ведь увидимся еще? – с надеждой спросил я, сам удивляясь отчаянию, прозвучавшему в голосе.

– Если я останусь жив, то пришлю сообщение. И еще, я хочу отдать тебе кое-что, – он протянул большой коричневый заклеенный наглухо конверт. – Обещай мне, что прочтешь не раньше, чем окажешься на орбите.

– Обещаю, – скрепя сердце, ответил я и протянул руку.

Мы обнялись на прощание, и я долго провожал глазами прямую спину Дэвида, идущего к выходу из зала. Меня поторопили, я протянул билет и полчаса до старта просто не знал, куда себя деть, борясь с нестерпимым желанием вскрыть конверт и ознакомиться с его содержимым.

В своей каюте я разорвал плотную бумагу и вытряхнул старомодную тетрадь в коричневой клетчатой обложке на кровать. Это оказался дневник Дэвида. Я поспешно пролистал записи, сделанные идеально ровным почерком: как начиналась история, меня сейчас волновало мало, в общих чертах я и так знал. Последняя запись. Меня интересовала именно она.

«Теперь мы испробовали почти все. Самыми сильными эмоциями оказались гнев и боль. После них все остальное кажется пресным и неинтересным. Люди счастливее нас. Они могут забывать. Прощать. Радоваться простым вещам. Любить. Им это не приедается. Они каждый раз ощущают новизну и не задумываются, что это уже было. Но Шон сказал, что в сети появилась новая запись. Просто убойная по своим качествам. Как невовремя прилетел Грэм Макферсон. Я думал, что хорошо зашифровал послание, и люди займутся расследованием позже, когда у нас все уже закончится и придет к логичному финалу.

Не знаю, что там записано, но у многих не выдерживают предохранители. Прошел слух, что у некоторых внутри просто все выжжено от небывалой силы эмоций. Меня грызет любопытство, и как только смогу сплавить Грэма, обязательно проверю…».

Я закусил губу, прижимая к себе тетрадь. Глаза жгло от непролитых слез. Я догадывался, что там могло быть записано. Незадолго до отлета по центральному каналу прошла информация о неких экспериментах – ученые снимали показатели головного мозга у приговоренных к смерти в момент гибели и незадолго до него. Ожидание смерти и сама смерть – что может быть сильнее в плане эмоций?

Я закрыл глаза и прижал дневник к груди. Его нужно непременно предъявить суду. Общественность должна знать, что произошло, и виновные – понести наказание! Замолчать происшедшее не удастся – я не позволю.

Корабль вышел в гиперпространство, став недосягаемым для сигналов извне. До Земли оставалось три недели пути. Три долгие недели, которые я собирался потратить на составление плана возмездия.


End file.
